Schwarz auf Rot
by Grinder
Summary: ACHTUNG: SPOILER ZU HBP! Harry und Ron haben nach dem Quidditch nichts besseres zu tun, als sich im Badezimmer zu vergnügen . Slash! HPxRW Lemon! Leicht OOC. dldr Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Die Personen und Orte in der folgenden Geschichte gehören alle Joanne K. Rowling, bzw. Warner Brothers.

Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden und/oder verstorbenen Personen sind rein zufällig und nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

Dieses Quidditchmatch war für alle beteiligten das anstrengernste seid langem. Zwar hatte Harrys und Rons Mannschaft aus Gryffindor überlegen mit 160 zu 20 gegen Rawenclaw gewonnen, vor allem weil Harry natürlich den Schnatz gefangen hatte, aber das Spiel hat sich sehr in die Länge gezogen. Ganze zwei Stunden musste Harry hinter dem Schnatz herjagen; er war einfach nicht zu fassen. Auch der Sucher der gegnerischen Mannschaft hatte ihm das Leben schwer gemacht. Die Rawenclaws hatten diese Saison einen neuen Sucher. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, das sich Harry kaum auf das Spiel bzw. den Schnatz konzentrieren konnte, der gegnerische Sucher war einfach zu gut aussehend! So traute sich Harry kaum ihn in der Luft anzurempeln oder gar absichtlich zu behindern. Und das obwohl dieser ja erst ein Viertklässler war und somit eigentlich viel zu jung für Harrys Geschmack, sah er verdammt erwachsen aus. Diese muskulöse Figur, die blonden, kurzen, stoppeligen Haare und dazu noch die ausgeprägten Segelohren. Ja, das hätte Harry gefallen, diesen Jungen einmal zu verführen.

Zu seinem Glück waren die Zuschauer soweit weg und er hatte logischerweise auch seinen Besen zwischen den Beinen, so das niemand seine beginnende Erektion bemerkte, die sich bei ihm langsam bemerkbar machte.

„Hey Harry! Träumst du oder was?", rief ihm Ron zu, der plötzlich neben ihm in der Luft schwebte. Harry wurde am Anfang des Schuljahrs die Ehre zuteil, zum Nachfolger von Angelina und damit zum Quidditch-Kapitän gewählt worden zu sein, aber er hatte den Eindruck Ron wäre der Bessere gewesen. Immerhin konnte er sich auf ihn nicht nur in Quidditch-Dingen verlassen.

„Oh, tut mir leid, Ron! War wohl gerade in Gedanken..."

„...bei dem anderen Sucher! Nicht war? Man könnte glauben, du würdest ihm am liebsten die Klamotten vom Leib hexen!", grinste Ron zu ihm herüber.

Ron schielte auf Harrys, ziemlich gut sichtbare, Beule in der Hose. Harry lief auf der Stelle rot an. Nachdem es Harry doch geschafft hatte sich von dem Anblick des Jungen loszureißen und er schließlich doch noch den Schnatz in den Händen hielt, landeten beide Mannschaften neben Madame Hooch auf dem Rasen. Geschickt nutze Harry seinen Feuerblitz um sein steifes Glied dahinter zu verstecken, während er den Schnatz für alle sichtbar in die Luft streckte.

„Das ist die Meisterschaft, Harry!", jubelte sein Freund Ron, als die Rawenclaws betrübt das Spielfeld verließen und in ihre Umkleidekabine trotteten.

Harry konnte gar nicht schnell genug reagieren, da hatte Ron schon seinen Besen weggeworfen und sich auf ihn gestürzt. Vor lauter Freude über den Sieg kugelten die beiden sich über den Rasen. Und wenn Ron keinen Betäubungstrank getrunken hatte, war es unmöglich für ihn Harrys Freude der ganz anderen Art nicht zu fühlen.

„Hey Harry, du freust wohl in letzter Zeit ganz besonders mich zu sehen, oder?", grinste Ron ihn an.

Jetzt wo alle Spieler wieder auf festen Boden standen merkten sie wie anstrengend es gewesen war. Und auch Harry war da keine Ausnahme und wünschte sich nichts mehr als ein heiße Dusche und ausgiebiges Abendessen.

„Super Spiel, Leute!", stöhnt Harry. „Es war hart, aber fair! Wir haben gewonnen und wir haben den Pokal auch dieses Jahr wieder gerettet!"

Gleich in seinem erstem Jahr als Kapitän den Pokal zu verteidigen! Das war Harry wirklich wichtig gewesen und es machte ihn stolz.

Die anderen Spieler klatschten nur leidlich sich selbst Beifall, so erschöpft waren sie, es war immerhin das drittlängste Match in der Geschichte Hogwarts gewesen.

„Okay, dann. Erholt euch noch ein bisschen und wir verschieben die Besprechung auf morgen Nachmittag, 18 Uhr.", rief Harry.

Die anderen Spieler stöhnten vor Erleichterung, keiner hatte jetzt unbedingt noch Lust auf lange Vorträge und Analysen vom Team-Kapitän.

„Ach Harry, bleibst du noch kurz hier, ich möchte dich noch sprechen!", fügte er mit ernster Stimme hinzu.

Harry bleib zurück und wartete, bis alle bis auf ihn und Ron den Raum verlassen hatten. Er wusste ja was kommen würde, er war zwar der Kapitän, aber er hatte Ron gebeten er solle auch mal einen Blick auf die Mannschaft werfen – nur um sicher zu gehen.

„Ja, ich weiß," murmelte Harry kleinlaut seinem Freund zu. „Ich hab Mist gebaut. Wenn ich nicht die ganze Zeit auf den Hintern von diesem Typen geglotzt hätte, wären wir schon vor ner Stunde fertig gewesen."

Ron lachte plötzlich, was Harry gar nicht verstand.

„Nein, schon gut. Darum geht es nicht. Ich wollte dich nur was fragen.", druckste der rothaarige herum und bohrte mir der Fußspitze am Fußboden.

„Ja, sag schon!", antwortete Harry.

„Hast du Lust gleich ins Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu kommen? Das ist echt geil, da gibt's nen Whirlpool mit bestimmt 1000 verschiedenen Badeschäumen! – Ach das weißt du ja schon, Mannschaftskapitäne dürfen ja auch darein.", grinste Ron.

„Ähm ja, eigentlich gerne, aber ich denke ich ziehe eine schöne Dusche vor!", grummelte Harry säuerlich.

„Ach nun stell dich mal nicht so an, Alter! Zieh dich schnell um, ich mag nicht, wenn ich da mit anderen Leuten sitzen muss – außer mit dir natürlich!"

„Oh – oh. Ja is gut, ich komm schon mit."

Harry und Ron zogen sich flüchtig ihre Quidditchtrikots aus um dann in ihre Umhänge zu steigen, obwohl sie noch ziemlich verschwitzt waren. Zum Glück waren die anderen Teammitglieder schon weg, so das ihr Verschwinden nicht auffiel. Hastig stopften sie die Klamotten in ihre Taschen.

„Los! Beeil dich Harry!", trieb Ron ihn an.

„Die anderen sind sicher schon am feiern. Fällt das nicht auf, wenn gerade wir nicht dabei sind?", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Ach vergiss es! Solange die Vorräte an Butterbier reichen mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich hab Dobby angewiesen es ins Schloss zu schmuggeln, die Lehrer haben im Moment eh andere Sorgen! Und für Hermine fällt mir sicher auch noch was ein, warum wir noch nicht da waren.", lächelte Ron.

„Hier schnell, nehmen wir den Tarnumhang, hab ich mir von dir ausgeliehen, so sieht uns niemand im Schloss."

Wenig später standen sie vor der Tür zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler im 5. Stock.

„Mopsgesicht!", brummte Ron leise. Beinahe geräuschlos öffnete die Tür.

Leise schlichen sie sich durch die Tür in das prachtvolle Badezimmer. Bisher hatte Harry es noch nicht genutzt, auch wenn er jetzt ganz offiziell benutzen durfte, das machte die Sache irgentwie uninteressant für ihn.

Doch in dem Moment zuckte ein stechender Schmerz durch ihn. Er schaute Ron mit verzerrtem Gesicht an.

„Was ist los Harry? Tut dir deine Narbe weh?", fragte Ron ängstlich.

„Nein, nein. Es ist nur – meine Schulter hat vorhin beim Spiel wohl was abbekommen als mich dieser Penner von Treiber beinahe vom Besen gestoßen hat!"

Er fasste sich mit der Hand auf seine Schulter und rieb daran.

„Ach so, ja kenne ich, hatte ich auch schon nach einem Spiel.", sagte Ron schüchtern.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Ron schon soweit ausgezogen, das er nur noch seine Shorts anhatte. Auch Harry war dabei sich zu entkleiden während sich sein Freund über die goldenen Wasserhähne hermachte und sie einen nach dem anderen öffnete.

Erst jetzt viel es Harry auf, wie gut Ron aussah. Er war kein Bodybuilder und er hatte auch nicht haufenweise Muskeln, aber die, die er hatte waren sehr gut verteilt, kleine Muskelpakete bildeten eine Hügellandschaft auf Rons Bauch, leicht bedeckt von einem Hauch roter Haare die aus Richtung seiner Shorts wuchsen, seine Brust schien fest und straff zu sein. Auch dort war ein leichter, rötlicher Flaum zu erkennen. Harry fand es zwar relativ warm in dem Raum, aber Harry war bei den Dursleys nicht mit übermäßiger Heizung verwöhnt worden, den Heizkörper in seinem Zimmer ließ sich nur auf Stufe 1 drehen, gerade soweit das man nicht im Winter erfror. Zumindest für Ron war es noch etwas kalt in diesem Badezimmer, eine leichte Gänsehaut machte sich auf seinen Armen und Beinen breit und seine Brustwarzen wurden offensichtlich steif. Leider war Rons Unterwäsche etwas schlabberig, sodass man vorne von seiner Männlichkeit nichts genaues erkennen konnte, was Harry aber nicht lange störte, sondern eher noch seine Neugier beflügelte. Dann bückte sich Ron wieder nach einem Wasserhahn um zu erkunden welchen Duft dieser wohl von sich gab. Die Shorts spannte sich nun über den wunderbar knackigen Hintern seines Freundes, Harry wurde es abwechselnd heiß und kalt dabei. Rons Schultern waren ebenfalls ziemlich kräftig, Harry konnte das Spiel der Muskeln verfolgen wie sie die Wasserhähne in Bewegung setzten. Plötzlich drehte sich Ron um. Harry konnte gerade noch seine angehende Erektion mit einem Handtuch verdecken, da auch er sich inzwischen von allen Sachen befreit hatte. Er war von der Statur etwas schlaksiger als sein Freund, doch zu seinem Glück recht gut gebaut und auch er hatte sich durch Olivers und dann Angelinas Training einiges antrainiert, wenn auch nicht so wie viel wie Ron. Doch der hatte anscheinend nichts mitbekommen von dem was an und in Harry vor sich ging.

„Sag mal! Das klingt jetzt vielleicht blöde, aber ich könnte dich ja ein klein wenig massieren, das sollte dich etwas auflockern und vielleicht gehen deine Schmerzen ja auch weg.", sagte Ron vorsichtig zu ihm.

„Du? Ich? Äh, ja gern', aber weißt du, wie das geht?"

„Ich hab nen Buch darüber in der Bibliothek gelesen, also Hermine hat es mir gegeben. Das ist nicht schwer denke ich. Am besten du legst dich – dort drüben hin."

Er deutet auf eine kleine Holzbank am Rand des einen Whirlpools.

„Na gut, aber nur wenn ich auch bei dir massieren darf!", lachte Harry, gerade so als würde er eine ablehnende Antwort erwarten. Doch Ron sagte nur grinsend:

„Okay, einverstanden, gleiches Recht für alle."

Da war Harry baff, niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, das sein Freund ihm erlauben würde ihn am nackten Körper anzufassen.

„Es stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich mich auch schnell ganz ausziehe, oder?"

Harry wollte gerade antworten, da hatte Ron auch schon sein letztes Kleidungsstück nach unten geschoben und warf es mit dem Fuß auf den Haufen mit seinen anderen Sachen. Harry versuchte ihn so unauffällig wie möglich dabei zu beobachten, der rothaarige Junge hatte seit dem sie sich kannten nicht nur an Muskelmasse und an Körpergröße zugelegt. Das was er da zwischen Rons Beinen hängen sah, war jedenfalls nicht zu verachten. Er hatte ihn zwar schon öfters bei Besuchen in seinem Zuhause nackt gesehen, aber bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen so genauen Blick auf dessen Ausstattung werfen können. Noch dazu war das auch schon ein oder zwei Jahre her und seitdem hatte sich sein Freund ja auch weiterentwickelt. Selbst im schlaffen Zustand war sein Schwanz nicht gerade klein, so um die 14cm in der Länge schätze Harry. Die Eichel, die etwas breiter als der Schaft war, war zwar nur halb von der Vorhaut bedeckt, aber offenbar war er nicht beschnitten. Der Hodensack hing knapp oberhalb der Schwanzspitze und zeigte keinerlei Behaarung, auch oben im Bereich über dem Glied, der vorhin von der Shorts bedeckt war, wuchsen die roten Haare nur spärlich.

„Und wie gefällt's dir Harry?", rief ihm Ron zu als der sich gerade kunstvoll eine Handtuch um die Hüften schlang.

„Wie? Was?", stotterte Harry, und machte ein Gesicht, als sei er mit der Hand im Bonbonglas erwischt worden.

„Is doch nen klasse Badezimmer, oder nicht? Ich wünsche ich hätte auch so was zuhause...", seufzte er.

„Oh! Ähm, ja das Badezimmer meinst du!" und fügte schnell hinzu: „Wer hätte _so was_ nicht gerne!"

„Was hattest du denn gedacht was ich meine?", hakte Ron nach.

„Ach, äh, nicht so wichtig. Ja, ja finde ich auch, echt toll hier!", sagte er dann etwas lauter zu Ron. Er musste sein Badetuch nun schon recht fest um sich wickeln, damit sein beinahe komplett erigierter Schwanz nicht zu sehen war.

„Okay, während das Wasser einläuft, leg dich doch hier rauf, dann kann ich dich von oben besser massieren.", sagte Ron und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Holzbank.

Harry tat wie ihm gesagt und legte sich auf den Bauch auf die Bank.

„So und nun die Arme unter den Kopf legen, okay?", flüsterte Ron als ob er aus einer Bedienungsanleitung vorlesen würde.

Mit kräftigen Griffen knetete sich dieser dann durch Harrys Schulter, Hals und oberen Rücken. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob Ron seine Sache gut machte, es war ja auch die erste Massage, die er in seinem Leben bekam, und es war sicher auch die erste Massage, die Ron jemanden verpasste. Zumindest war er sie so gut, das Harry sich viel besser fühlte. Nach einer Weile Kneterei meinte Ron:

„Langsam wird's anstrengend für mich! Wollen wir mal tauschen?"

Harry drehte sich um, um seinem Freund ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

„Ja gern, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon so gut bin wie du!"

Ron grinste ihn an.

„Ich bin sicher, du machst deine Sache gut."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge stand auf, achtete aber darauf, das Ron nicht sah, dass sein Penis immer noch steif war.

Alsdann legte sich sein Freund mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf die Bank.

„Wenn du nicht groß genug bist, dann setzt dich einfach auf meinen Rücken – falls du nicht rankommen solltest meine ich natürlich.", flüsterte er.

„Ich denke, es geht schon."

„Ach, störts dich, wenn ich das Tuch wegnehme? Es ist auf einmal doch recht warm hier drin, findest du nicht?"

Schon hatte Ron sich das Badetuch mit einem Ruck von der Hüfte gerissen. Harry schluckte als er diesen wunderbaren Hintern aus der Nähe betrachtete.

„Schmeiß dein olles Teil doch auch weg, ich glaube keiner von uns hat was, was der anderen nicht schon mal gesehen hat, oder?", lachte er.

„Ich – äh – ich weiß nicht...", wollte Harry gerade anfangen.

„Mensch Harry, ich hab doch schon gesehen, das du nen Steifen hast, also zier dich nicht so, ich hab schließlich auch ne Latte! Is doch ganz normal, oder! Wenn zwei Jungs so zusammen sind.", sagte Ron belustigt.

Harry wurde rot im Gesicht und doch merkte er, wie seine Eichel langsam feucht und glitschig wurde. Sein Herz hämmerte bis in seinen Hals hinauf und er hoffte insgeheim das es Ron auch so gehen würde.

„Oh, ähm, na dann...", stotterte Harry.

„Eigentlich brauche ich auch keine Massage wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, Harry.", sagte Ron, drehte sich um und setze sich aufrecht hin. Harry schaute automatisch zu dem überaus lecker aussehenden Schwanz seines Freundes. So befreit klatschte er zuerst auf Rons Bauch und stand dann kerzengerade nach oben. Sein Glied machte in der Mitte aber einen kleinen Knick in Richtung Bauchnabel. Die Eichel war nun prall gefüllt und die Vorhaut hatte sich fast ganz unter den Eichelrand gerollt. Harry schätzte seine Länge auf etwa 17 bis 18cm. Er schaute verlegen auf seinen Penis. Der war zwar genauso lang, aber ein wenig dünner. Eine Zeit blieben die beiden Jungs so nebeneinander sitzen. Beide machten einen sehr verlegenen Eindruck.

„Wollen wir nicht mal langsam ins Wasser gehen? Ich bin immer noch ganz verschwitzt von dem Spiel.", sagte Harry auf ein mal.

„Ja, okay."

Ron und Harry standen von ihrer Bank auf und ließen sich in den Pool gleiten.

„Tut mir echt leid, wenn ich dich eben in Verlegenheit gebracht hab, Harry. Aber du gefällst mir irgendwie. Ich fand deine struppigen Haare irgendwie schon immer süß!"

„Und ich find' deine Sommersprossen niedlich!", griente Harry ihn mit glänzenden Augen an.

„Ich, äh – danke. Ich find dich auch niedlich!", gab Ron überrascht zurück.

„Sag mal, bist du noch Jungfrau, also was Jungs angeht?", wollte Harry wissen.

Er wusste ja das sein Freund sich das letzte Jahr mit Lavender vergnügt hatte, allerdings nicht wie weit sie gegangen waren. Das Thema sparte Ron in seiner und Hermines Gegenwart auffällig aus.

„Na ja, wie man's nimmt. Fred und George haben mir mal gezeigt, wie man sich einen runterholt. Macht man doch unter Brüdern so, oder? Ach du hast ja keine..." Ron grinste immer noch seinen Freund an. „Nichts dolles, wir haben uns nur gegenseitig an die Schwänze gefasst, und dran rumgerieben, bis es mir gekommen ist. Is aber schon 2 Jahre her, seit dem konnte ich leider keine Erfahrungen mehr sammeln, also keine mit anderen Jungs."

Harry schoss das Blut in Kopf und Glied bei der Vorstellung wie es Ron mit seinen Brüdern trieb. Insgeheim hatte er sich schon öfters vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre mit einem der beiden Zwillinge oder mit allen beiden, Sex zu haben.

Wieder schauten sie sich ein Zeit an. Ron schwamm eine Runde im Pool und blieb dann wieder paddelnd neben Harry stehen, der immer noch auf dem Rand saß.

„Komm schon, das Wasser is geil." Und ich auch, dachte er weiter.

„Wenn du magst, dann können wir das mit der Erfahrung ja ändern!", sagte Harry aufgeregt.

Harry war von sich selbst überrascht, das er das tatsächlich gesagt hatte. Normalerweise war er eher der Schüchterne.

„Harry, Harry, das hätte ich ja gar nicht von _dir_ erwartet!", sagte der rothaarige mit glänzenden Augen. Doch genau das war es, was Ron wollte.

„Ich hab's aber auch noch nie gemacht.", fügte Harry schnell hinzu.

„Is ja nich' schlimm, mir geht's ja nicht anders. So'n bisschen wichsen zählt ja auch nicht wirklich."

„Na immerhin hattest du schon nen anderen Schwanz in der Hand als deinen eigenen!", sagte Harry säuerlich.

„Ach, kaum der Rede wert. Los komm schon, bitte!"

Beide beeilten sich nun so schnell wie möglich den Dreck des Quidditchspiels loszuwerden. Anschließend trockneten sich die Freunde flüchtig gegenseitig ab. Dann legten sie ein ganz besonders großes Badetuch auf den Boden. Zu ihrer Überraschung war der Fußboden keinesfalls eiskalt, es war, als wenn es in diesem Badezimmer ein Heizung dafür gab. Beide legten sich also mit immer noch feuchten Haaren nebeneinander auf das Badetuch. Harry fand es sehr prickelnd zuzusehen, wie das Wasser aus dem roten Haar auf Rons Brust tropfte und sich dort in den Brusthaaren verfing. Seine Brustbehaarung war hingegen kaum nennenswert. Ihre Kopfhaare standen ziemlich verstrubbelt ab, was wiederum Ron an Harry schon immer ziemlich geil fand. Der hatte sich inzwischen auf seine Knie gesetzt.

„Du musst schon hinfassen, sonst ist es doch langweilig, oder?", spornte Ron den schwarzhaarigen an. Er spreizte die Bein etwas um Harry einen Blick auf seine haarlosen Eier zu geben.

„Bist du eigentlich rasiert?", fragte Harry, als er behutsam den Sack des rothaarigen mit den Fingern streichelte.

„Ja klar, ich mach das einmal pro Woche. Ich hab in Hermines Büchern mal einen Zauberspruch dafür gelesen, der is zwar fürs Gesicht gedacht, aber wie du siehst..."

„Ich auch! Da hatten wir wohl beide das gleiche Buch, oder? Is aber auch einfach geiler so?"

„Ich glaube fast sie hat das Buch absichtlich dort hat vergessen."

Vorsichtig nahm Harry das nun wieder halbsteife Glied seines Freundes in die Hand. Ron stöhnte leise auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Instinktiv begann Harry den Schwanz sanft zu kneten. Mit einer Hand streichelte seinen eigenen Penis. Rons wuchs schnell wieder auf seine volle Größe heran, während Harry die Vorhaut langsam über die Eichel hin und her schob. Gerade so, wie er es bei seinem Schwanz auch immer tat, wenn er einmal die Gelegenheit dazu hatte und alleine im Schlafsaal war. So aus der Nähe betrachtet kam er Harry noch ein Stückchen größer vor. Er sah, wie sich eine hell glänzende Perle auf dem Pissschlitz bildete. Mit seinem Daumen verrieb er diese voller Hingabe auf der Eichel so das es beim wichsen ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich gab. Ron zitterte nun am ganzen Körper. Nach kurzer Zeit war Rons Penis so glitschig vom Vorsaft, das Harry seine Hand von diesem nahm und ihm vors Gesicht hielt.

„Hier schau mal, ganz nass!", grinste Harry.

„Probier doch mal!", schnaufte Ron.

Genüsslich führte Harry seine Hand mit Rons Vorsaft zu seinem Mund und leckte jeden Finger genüsslich trocken. Es war ziemlich lecker und der salzige Geschmack machte ihn noch geiler. Dann wichste er Ron vorsichtig weiter.

„Harry! Ich will es jetzt von dir!", stöhnte Ron plötzlich. Harry verstand erst nicht, aber sein Freund führte Harrys Gesicht zu seiner Erektion.

Zögernd näherte sich Harry mit dem Gesicht weiter dem Schwanz. Ron atmete angestrengt.

Harry konnte den anziehenden Duft von Rons Penis, vermischt mit dem Geruch des Badeschaums riechen. Gerne hätte er ihn sofort abgeschleckt...

Doch dann schaute Harry plötzlich zum Gesicht seines Freundes und grinste. Dieser schaute zu ihm nach unten.

„Nicht so schnell, mein Lieber!", lächelte er.

Harry zog sich wieder weiter nach oben, küsste zuerst die wunderbaren Bauchmuskeln, dann ging er mit der Zunge höher, über den Flaum auf der Brust, dann umkreiste er die linke Brustwarze. Die wurde natürlich augenblicklich wieder steif. Gefühlvoll biss Harry hinein und zog sie ein bisschen nach oben. Ron stöhnte lustvoll auf. Anschließend ließ Harry seine Zunge auf die andere Seite gleiten um auch dort die Brustwarze eine Weile zu verwöhnen. Dann wanderte er mit der Zunge auf Rons Körper immer höher ,über seinen Hals, bis er am Mund angekommen war. Einen Moment zögerte Harry wieder, doch als er sah, das auch Ron seinen Mund einladend geöffnet und die Augen geschlossen hatte, drückte er anfangs seine Lippen auf die des rothaarigen. Ron machte zu Harrys Freude keine Anstallten ihn zurückzuweisen. Dann schob Harry langsam seine Zunge in den Mund seines Freundes. Ihre beiden Zungen umspielten sich erregt. Harry schloss seine Augen und genoss es wie er und Ron sich abwechselnd mit ihren Zungen durch die Münder fuhren.

Nach einer Weile zog Ron seinen Kopf zurück um sich von Harry zu trennen.

„Du bist ja nen richtiges Naturtalent! Du machst mich ja ganz wahnsinnig!", grinste er.

Harry lächelte ihn an um dann gleich darauf wieder tiefer abzutauchen. Er wollte nun unbedingt dort weitermachen, wo er vorhin aufgehört hatte, er wollte unbedingt den Schwanz seines Freundes kosten. Mit einer Hand drückte er Rons Oberkörper auf das Badelaken. Mit der anderen massierte er dessen Hodensack. Schließlich legte er seinen Kopf auf seinen Bauch und umschloss den herrlichen Penis, der bis zum Bauchnabel stand, mit seinen Lippen. Es machte ein wenig Mühe, Rons Schwanz war verhältnismäßig dick und so musste er seinen Mund weit aufmachen um ihn aufnehmen zu können. Ein derart geiles Gefühl hatte Ron noch nie gespürt. Harrys Lippen waren so wunderbar weich und warm, sein Penis begann begeistert zu zucken. Wie Harrys Zunge seine Eichel bearbeitete, würde er es nicht mehr lange zurückhalten können. Er stemmte sich gegen Harrys Hand, die ihn auf den Boden presste, aber der ließ ihn sich nicht aufrichten. Zärtlich umspielte er mit seiner Zunge den heißen Schwanz, dabei verteilte er den Vorsaft auf der Eichel. Dann begann er seinen Kopf rhythmisch auf und ab zu bewegen. Als er merkte, wie sein Freund lauter stöhnte und sein Becken ihm entgegenstreckte, spuckte Harry den Penis aus dem Mund.

„Das ist ja Wahnsinn, Harry!", keuchte Ron völlig außer Atem. „Sei lieber vorsichtig! Hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und ich wäre in deinem Mund gekommen!"

Harry aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ja und?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du das geil findest, manche mögen das nicht!"

„Ich schon!", griente Harry zurück.

„Aber mit dir hab ich doch noch was ganz anderes vor!"

Doch Harry hörte ihm gar nicht richtig zu. Er beugte sich wieder runter und nahm abermals Rons Penis in den Mund. Diesmal rieb er seine Zunge und den Gaumen noch etwas heftiger daran. Mit der Hand massierte er dazu den Schaft und den Hodensack. Auch wenn Ron sich bemühte seinen Orgasmus noch hinauszuzögern, entlud er sich nach kurzer Zeit laut stöhnend in Harrys Mundhöhle. Er zuckte am ganzen Körper, so sehr durchfuhr ihn sein Höhepunkt. In sechs kräftigen Schüben pumpte er sein Sperma in Harry, der es begierig aufnahm. Während der letzten beiden Spritzer hatte Harry den Schwanz schon ausgespuckt und das Sperma traf ihn auf der Stirn und auf der Nase. Langsam lief es ihm über das Gesicht. Ron war wie benebelt. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Das letzte mal das er abgespritzt hatte war schon 2 Wochen her, so konnte sich die Menge an Sperma angesammelt haben.

„Nee du, das – das war ja echt der Hammer!", japste er. Dann wollte er aufstehen um sich den noch pochenden Schwanz sauber zumachen. Harry sah ihn verträumt an.

„Warte noch, ich hab da noch was für dich!"

Er beugte sich wieder zu Rons Gesicht und gab ihm einen weiteren intensiven Zungenkuss, wobei er das restliche Sperma aus seinen Wangentaschen in den Mund des rothaarigen fließen ließ. Der war jedoch nicht wirklich überrascht darüber, er schmeckte den leicht salzigen Geschmack seines eigenen Spermas.

„Schmeckt gut – nicht war?", flüsterte Harry.

Ron nickte.

„Hey Harry, du hast da noch was.", sagte Ron und zog Harry zu sich. Langsam näherte er sich Harry Gesicht mit seinem, bis er mit seiner Zungenspitze das Sperma von dessen Gesicht lecken konnte.

Ron stand auf und ging rüber zu der Stelle, wo die Klamotten der beiden lagen. Sein Glied war immer noch glitschig und glänzte im fahlen Licht. Ein Gemisch aus Sperma und Speichel tropfte von der Spitze auf den Fußboden. Er fingerte an seinem Umhang herum und zog eine kleine Tube hervor. Dann ging er zurück zu Harry und setzte sich so vor ihn hin, das er Harrys Schwanz anfassen konnte.

„Du hast echt nen ganz schön großen Schwanz.", sagte Harry ehrfurchtsvoll zu ihm.

„Deiner ist aber auch nicht schlecht! Und nun sollst du auch deine Belohnung bekommen!"

„Belohung?"

„Ja, klar. Erst mal für den geilsten Blowjob, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat und natürlich für den gefangenen Schnatz und den Pokal!", grinste Ron verführerisch.

„Was ist das?", fragte er Ron und zeige auf die kleine Tube.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen.", grinste dieser weiter.

Schon hatte Ron nach Harrys Glied gegriffen und wichste es schnell zur vollen Größe. Harry stöhnte leise. Dann öffnete er die Tube und tropfte etwas Gleitmittel darauf.

„Weißt du nun?", fragte mystisch.

Harry nickte, während sich sein Freund auf den Rücken rollte und die Beine an seinen Bauch zog. Dann fasste er sich mit seine Hände hinter die geilen Pobacken und zog seine Rosette ein Stück auseinander. Harry nahm noch etwas Gleitmittel aus der Tube und strich es an Rons Pforte ab. Die glänzte jetzt ausgesprochen verführerisch in einem blassen Rosa.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, willst du wirklich? Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun.", fragte Harry unsicher mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ah Quatsch! Ich hab mich doch schon lange vorbereitet!", griente Ron zurück. „Ich hab fast täglich meinen Dildo benutzt um mich auf diesen Tag vorzubereiten. Ich will dich, Harry!"

„Ach deswegen machst du in letzter Zeit so oft ein glückliches Gesicht!"

Zunächst tat er ihm den Gefallen nicht, er war viel zu neugierig, was ihn wohl erwartete. Harry griff erneut zu der Tube und benetzte seine Finger mit etwas Gleitgel. Dann schaute er sich Rons Eingang genauer an, bevor er erst seinen Zeigefinger und dann auch seinen Mittelfinger genüsslich hineinbohrte. Er versuchte die Prostata zu ertasten und ein leichtes Stöhnen zeigt ihm an, das er sie gefunden hatte. Seine langen Finger waren ihm ein große Hilfe. Noch eine Weile wurde Ron von Harry gefingert. Das Loch hatte sich etwas geweitet und Rons Schließmuskel hatte sich entkrampft. Schließlich zog Harry seine Finger aus dem rothaarigen Jungen heraus, was ein geiles schmatzendes Geräusch erzeugte.

Harry kniete sich jetzt zwischen die Beine seines Freundes. Die Spitze seines Penis berührte fast dessen Loch.

Harry seufzte kurz und stieß seinen Schwanz mit leichten Druck an die Rosette. Ron atmete ganz ruhig ein und aus, schließlich gab sein Schließmuskel nach und ließ Harrys Schwanz passieren. Ron stöhnte lustvoll, das ganz besondere Training hatte sich gelohnt. Harrys gesamte Länge flutschte nur so in den rothaarigen Jungen er wurde förmlich eingesogen. Es war als wenn er förmlich aufgesogen wurde. Harry spürte die wohlige Enge und Wärme, die jeden Zentimeter seines Schwanzes umgab. Es war tausend mal besser als er sich je vorgestellt hatte. Ron schnaufte wollüstig, als sich Harry in ihm vor und zurück bewegte. Dabei knetete er dessen Penis und walkte den Hodensack durch. Nach ein paar Minuten war Rons Schwanz auch schon wieder einsatzbereit. Parallel zu seinen Fickbewegungen wichste er seinen Freund rhythmisch. Harry konnte es kaum glauben, so geil war das Gefühl in seinen Freund zu stoßen. Insgeheim hatte er zumindest die letzten beiden Jahre davon geträumt seinen besten Freund zu verführen und nun war er selbst von _ihn_ verführt worden!

„Wahnsinn!", dachte er nur so bei sich, oder hatte er es laut gesagt?

Besondere Freude machte es ihm sein Glied langsam aus Rons Kanal zu ziehen bis nur noch seine Eichel ihn ihm steckte um dann gleich darauf mit sanfter Gewalt wieder in ihn zu stoßen und dabei den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes zu verfolgen. Der jedoch hatte sich schon längst Harrys geilen Könnens hingegeben. Er konzentrierte sich auf das herrlich kribbelnde Gefühl in seiner Prostata.

„Du bist so geil! Fick mich schneller!", japste er atemlos.

Harry tat wie im gesagt und erhöhte das Tempo, er konnte spüren wie er dem Orgasmus näher kam. Beide Jungen schwitzen mindestens genauso wie zuvor beim Quidditchmatch.

Plötzlich schrie Ron leise auf. Harry hatte seine Prostata soweit gereizt das Ron in mehreren Schüben zum zweiten mal abspritzte. Sein Samen schoss im hohen Bogen aus seinem Glied. Die ersten Spritzer landeten in seinem Gesicht, auf seiner Brust und auf seinem geilen Bauch, dabei bäumte er sich wieder auf. Der Rest seines Samens lief über Harrys Hand die seinen Schwanz wichste. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers spannte sich an, auch sein Schließmuskel, Harrys Schwanz wurde noch enger umschlossen; so konnte er sich unmöglich noch länger zurückhalten. Er pumpte sein gesamtes Sperma in Rons Röhre, es kam ihm vor, als wenn es der heftigste Orgasmus seines Lebens gewesen wäre. Er hatte das Gefühl als wenn sein Samen jeden Moment oben aus Rons Ohren wieder herausspritzen würde! Außerdem hatte er in letzter Zeit eher wenig Gelegenheit gehabt sich seines Spermas zu entledigen, dementsprechend üppig war auch die Menge, mit der er seinen Freund abfüllte. Da sein Penis noch steif war, fickte er noch ein paar Sekunden weiter in ihn hinein. Ron genoss es sichtlich. Schließlich zog Harry sich zurück. Sein Schwanz verließ die Höhle mit einem schmatzende Geräusch, dem folgte ein gehöriger Rinnsaal seines Saftes, der aus Rosette quoll.

„Komm her Harry! Ich will dich küssen!", murmelte der rothaarige. „Das war wirklich das erste mal für dich?"

Der schwarzhaarige nickte und ließ sich der Länge nach auf seinen Freund fallen. Der Saft auf Rons Körper wurde so zwischen den beiden verrieben.

„Dann will ich wissen, wie geil die nächsten male werden!", lachte Ron.

„Meinst du wirklich wir können das noch mal machen?", fragte Harry unsicher als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Na klar! Ich fands voll geil mit dir zu poppen! Und nächstes mal bist _du_ dran, versprochen!", grinste Ron Harry an.

Doch der hatte sich schon wieder aufgerichtet um die Stellen abzulecken wo Ron sein eigens Sperma getroffen hatte. Noch ein paar Minuten lagen sie übereinander und gaben sich einen heißem Zungenkuss nach dem anderen. Plötzlich meinte Ron:

„Wollen wir uns wieder anziehen? Wir verpassen sonst noch das Abendessen!"

„Und die anderen fragen sich sicher schon _wo_ wir – stecken!", fügte Harry lachend hinzu.

„Genau! Du hast Recht! Wenn die wüssten! Außerdem macht Sex hungrig...", grinste Ron.

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum du immer so nen riesigen Appetit hast!"

Ron lachte.

Schnell stiegen sie zum zweiten mal ins Badewasser um sich Schweiß, Samenflüssigkeit, Gleitmittel und Speichel abzuwaschen. Zum Glück gab es genügend Badetücher zum abtrocknen und so hatten sie bald wieder ihre Hogwarts Uniform und ihre Umhänge an und machten sich auf den Weg zum Essenssaal.

„Ach, eins noch Harry!"

Ron griff schnell in seinen Umhang und zog die Tube mit dem Gleitgel und seinen Dildo hervor.

„Ich hab da noch eine Hausaufgabe für dich Harry!", grinste er.

Vielen Dank fürs lesen, aber immer dran denken: Sperma kann Folgen haben, deswegen nur Safer Sex im wirklichem Leben.


End file.
